


Snowstorm!

by Snot_bitch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Drinking, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Smut, Stress Baking, artist illumi, it gets better plz wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snot_bitch/pseuds/Snot_bitch
Summary: Creekwood High Is one of the best schools in the country and Hisoka was chosen! He meets a certain boy that changes his life..but what would his parents think about this? Who is this boy?
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Creekwood High is a wonderful school, it has amazing staff, scenery and much much more. Hisoka was ever so lucky to get accepted into it. He breathed in the fresh winter air as he walked, enjoying the light sprinkle of snow falling everywhere; sometimes landing on his nose. Hisoka was incredibly smart when he tried and the school saw that. 'That's most likely why I was chosen. That or because of my football..' Hisoka thought as he walked across campus, hurrying to his first class of the year. The school was fairly large, but Hisoka knew where he was going..hopefully. He looked down at his watch. 9:05 "Shit.." He mumbled as he picked up his pace. Soon after he arrived to his classroom, Calculus. He opened the door and right away all eyes were on him, staring... He smiled awkwardly and walked over to a empy desk. The teacher, a fat lady with the most hideous brown wig he as ever seen loomed over him. "Morrow.." She sighed she wrote his name down on a note and handed it to him. "You're late..." She hissed. Hisoka snorted. "Yeah this is my first day..I got lost" He spat as he took a seat. The class snickered and looked away. The teacher gave the boy a long hard look before she spoke again, her nasty voice cut through the air. "Very well...don't let it happen again." she rolled her eyes as she turned back to the board. Hisoka let out a soft breath as he calmed himself down. 'Oh?' Hisoka thought as he looked at the person in front of him. He was unable to tell if it was male or female. Who ever it was had gorgeous black hair. It looked so soft and silky....He wanted to run his finger through it. He was about to poke him to get his attention but a harsh glare from another student stopped him. Hisoka looked to his side and saw another boy, he had pale skin with dark hair that was parted in the middle. What Hisoka thought was interesting was that the boy was wearing some sort of bandana around his forehead. 'Does he have some sort of issue?' He thought as he leaned back in the seat, not really listening to the teacher. Hisoka sighed as the teacher went on about the rules and what not. He had already read these rules on posters in the hallways so he wasn't really worried about it. He pulled out his phone and looked at his lockscreen. One new text, from mom. He opened the text and rolled his eyes. It read: "Have a good day sweetie! Hope you find cute girls to bring home <3" Hisoka has yet to tell her that he dosen't like woman. He knew his mom wouldn't care, she would still love him the same. It was his dad he was worried about. He already thought Hisoka liked boys in the past and punished him greatly for it. His eyes were back on the person in front of him. 'should I tap them?' Hisoka thought as he reached out. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked to the side and saw the boy looking at him again. He didn't care this time, Hisoka rolled his eyes as poked the person in front of him. Illumi turned around to look at him, his coal black eyes gave away nothing. Why was a football player tapping him on the shoulder? This had to be a joke. Like the ones that would get played on him throughout elementary and middle school, no one had done it yet in the past couple years but he wouldn't be surprised if they started. "What is it? " He mumbled, rolling his eyes. "I'm trying to pay attention. " Okay sure that last part was a lie, but he was still busy. He had to admit, the Hisoka was rather nice looking. The boy who was just staring at Hisoka scoffed and turned around, his cheeks a faint tint of pink. The moment Illumi turned around, Hisoka was in awe. He had almost not heard what the boy had said. He was...gorgeous.! He had pale white skin with large black eyes, soft lips and a small pointed nose. Hisoka felt his face heat up as he spoke. "I-I just wanted to say you have really pretty hair.." he stutterd as he broke eye contact. He felt as if he made a fool of himself. He shifted in his seat hoping to make this situation less arkward. It didn't, the chair creaked under his weight. "Hisoka and Illumi.." The teacher spat, clapping her hands together. "Less chit-chat please.." She snarled as she turned to the board once again. Illumi rolled his eyes once more and turned around. 'Oh shit' Hisoka thought as his face grew a brighter pink. 'what if he hates me now for getting him yelled at?' Hisoka wondered as he opened his notebook, getting ready to take notes on...something. 'That HAD to be a joke.' Illumi thought as he turned around back in desk No one ever talked to him, much less complimented him. Especially hot guys with pretty eyes and perfect jawlines. Did he mention he was pretty? Illumi was contemplating talking to him after class but gave up on that idea since the guy was obviously an athlete and definitely stronger than him and if it did turn out to be a joke he didn't want to stick around long enough to get hurt. After about 20 more minutes, the class bell rung. As everyone packed up their things, The boy who was sitting next to him came over. Hisoka smiled. "Hell-" He was cut off as the boy planed a heavy hand on Hisoka shoulder and whispered in his ear. "If you lay another finger on Illumi, I'll kill you.." The boy this grabbed his things, gave Illumi a cheeky smile and walked out. Hisoka clicked his tongue and shook his head, the boy did indeed look strong but he wasn't as strong or stronger than Hisoka. Before the Black haired beauty could get up, Hisoka tapped him on the shoulder, softly. He smiled and held out his phone. "You seem nice, would you like to be friends?" He asked hopefully, his voice was as smooth as honey when he spoke. What he wanted was the boy's number. Maybe they would grow close and who knows? Maybe they'll be together... Hisoka seemed to be taller than the other boy, not by alot. Hisoka was around 6'1 or 6'2. Illumi seemed to be maybe 6'0. Hisoka did notice one thing right away. His body It was so feminine and masculine at the same time, he was built like an hour glass but had such a toned- Hisoka shook his head gently. He didnt want to think like that just yet. Illumi stared at him blankly. "Excuse me? " It came out much harder than intended-illumi was never very good at changing the tone of his voice. He'd never had someone ask to be his friend before. The few friends he does have are either trying to get close to his family or never talk to him. "I don't understand. You want to be friends with me? Well don't get your hopes too far up." He tried to keep his tone cool as he packed his things up. "Oh, sorry about Chrollo..the boy who walked over to you. Just ignore him and he'll leave you alone." Illumi asked again. "Why do you wish to my friend?" Hisoka bit his lip and looked away. His golden eyes flashed with sadness. "Well to be honset I think your really pretty." Hisoka smiled at him and felt his face heat up once AGAIN. Fuck! He thought about what he just said. "I-Im not trying to act like a fuckboy or any-Im not a fuckboy I just-" Hisoka stutterd. He sighed and looked away. "Nevermind, Im sorry for bothering you." He mumbled as he grabbed his things and walked away, not making eye contact with the other boy. shit! Im such a dumb fuck.. He thought as he walked to his next class, Art. Hisoka looked forward to this, he loved painting or baking when he was stressing. 

As Hisoka walked into his next class he said Hello to the pretty teacher before he took a seat in the back, he really didn't wish to speak to anyone at the moment. He pulled out his phone to text his mother back. Illumi felt as if he messed up watching...was his name Hisoka? Walking out the door. It seemed really did want to be his friend. He shouldn't have assumed something was suspicious just because he had been so pretty. In all honesty it was incredibly stupid of him... He put his headphones on, turned his music at full volume to block out his thoughts which were only getting worse, and walked to his next period, art. Art was his favorite class because the teacher just assigned something with specific materials and let them get creative with it. They also let him listen to music while he worked. When Illumi walked into the rather large classroom he saw..Hisoka? Strange to see a football player in a art classroom. He didn't think much of it as he took a seat at one of the desks. Hisoka smiled as he worked, he really did love painting. He's been doing it for years now. He looked over and saw....Illumi? He rememerbed the teacher calling it out last class. He was stunning...Hisoka found himself staring. He was so so pretty to look at. His long silky hair reached down to his hips. He wanted to tangle his hands in it and give him soft kisses on his forehead. He sighed and returned to his painting. He was painting....Illumi. Yep, Hisoka was painting Illumi painting. Illumi had started working on an abstract painting of a candle with greens and purples. His music could be heard through his headphones as he worked. His favorite thing to do is find colors that would be hard to look good together and making them work. The green was a forest green and the purple was a very neon purple. That information isn't really important I just like those colors. Illumi felt much better when he was painting, to be more focused on the project rather than his own thoughts, it was nice. It took a bit, but Hisoka had finish his painting of the pretty boy though he hesitated before walking to illumi with the painting. It felt as if he lost all words when he walked over to him. Hisoka tapped his shoulder but instantly looked away, embarrassed. "Im sorry for bothering you but.." Hisoka held up the painting for Illumi to see. "I made this for you..to make up for what I did earlier.." Hisoka let out a breath. "I know Im not the best so I-Im sorry." 'what?' He thought. 'I dont act like this at all!' Why did this boy make him feel this way? Sure he was pretty but he has never felt his way in ages for anyone. Illumi looked over at him and looked down at the painting.He was completely speechless. Someone painted a picture of him? And it wasn't a way of teasing? The painting was beautiful, the colors, shading, and the actual subject(himself) were all on point. "Thank you, its beautiful My name is Illumi, and you?" He asked as he paused his music and turned so he was facing the other boy. Hisoka smiled at his reaction. He did a good thing for once. "Oh...that name is lovely. My name is Hisoka, Hisoka morrow. Its truly a pleasure to meet you my dear Illumi." He loved the way Illumi's name rolled off of his tongue. He was even more elegant up close. Truly as pretty as a picture. He could stare into his coal black eyes for hours. He loved the way they lit up when they saw something they liked. Hisoka wanted to ask for his number but then he retracted . He didn't want Illumi to think he only liked him for his looks. Well, he did just meet him but he was obsessed already, the way his hair swung behind him as he walked or the way he would move his body as he painted. It was truly intoxicating. "You handed me your phone earlier, were you hoping to achieve something?" Illumi asked as he turned back to his painting. He asked noticing how Hisoka was looking at him, like a predator looking at prey, he's the first person that actually seems to actually want to talk to him so he might as well take advantage of it. Hisoka smiled awkwardly and took his phone out, unlocked it and gave it to Illumi. "Yeah I do just...forget everything I said before okay?" He breathed as he shook his head lightly. Hisoka found himself staring once again, Illumi's face was almost mesmerizing, the way his mouth curved when he spoke th- 'STOP!' Hisoka told himself as he snapped himself back to reality. Illumi tapped the screen a few times before handing it back to Hisoka. "Alright. You can text me whenever but it may take me a while to respond." Illumi stated as he finished his painting. He scrunched his nose as he made a false swipe, making an odd mark in the middle. "Of all people to talk to you choose me. Explain?" The black haired boy asked as he started to clean up his area. "Well everyone is new here, well most people." Hisoka rubbed the back of his neck. "It's always nice to have new friends." Friends, Illumi was told to avoid making them. What would he parents say about this? Well he was almost 18 so he could think for himself right?


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Hisoka be a friend or a foe?

Hisoka felt his heart drop as he watched the other male. He didn't seem to thrilled about the idea of being friends. He had never seen Illumi talk to anyone else...though he wasn't sure why. He didn't seem strange or anything, just quiet. "I-Its okay if you refuse." Hisoka started. "You probs think this is some sort of joke, y'know because I'm a jock." He rolled his eyes and looked away. Illumi nodded his head as he spoke. "I must admit that is what I believe." His voice was stone cold, making Hisoka more nervous then he already was. the redhead was about to speak again but then the bell rang. 'Damn.." he though as he watched Illumi walk away. Well, he did get his number but he wasn't sure how or when he should text. Maybe he was overthinking it..

Illumi couldn't pay attention to his class very well, his mind was full of Hisoka. Why would someone as popular as that want to be be friends with someone like himself? It must be a joke. No way this was happening. Illumi has seen Hisoka around often and was actually fond of him, though he'd never admit that to himself. What would his parents think of this odd behavior? What would his parents think about him having friends? They would hate him. He shook his head lightly as gently pulled at his hair, this was to much He then took a soft breath and made a plan. He would text him and refuse, as simple as that. It was better this way, detractions such as people can greatly affect the outcome of someone's future and Illumi needed as little of those as possible. He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice his phone going off. He quickly checked it to avoid the noise and felt his skin jump when he saw the notification. It was a text from Hisoka. Should he reply? 

Hisoka: Hey 🌟 -_- 💧

Illumi: What do you want? I'm trying to do my classwork.

Hisoka: I just wanted to say hello~

Illumi: Well hello. I will be leaving now. I must finish my work.

Hisoka: Would you like to get a cup of coffee after school? My treat~

Hisoka: Meet me by the big oak tree, I'll be looking forward to it ;)

Illumi scoffed. It sounded like a date, it most likely was. He turned off his phone and looked down at his notebook. Would he go? .............No, of course not. Why would he go? Its not like he LIKES Hisoka. He nothing more than background character in his life. Soon enough he'll lose interest and leave. Just like everyone else. Nothing new. He heard a light voice. "Illumi...are you alright?" The teacher had walked over to him and placed a soft hand on his back. He didn't even notice the tears running down his pale face. He was crying? He hasn't cried in years. Why was he crying? Illumi cleared his throat and gently pushed the pretty teacher away from him. "Yes I am fine." he spoke in the same monotone voice as always. The whole class was staring, whispering to each other. What were they looking at? Nothing happened?? Illumi let out a shaky breath and they eyes around him grew, it seemed like they were multiplying, but why? Without thinking he got out of his seat, grabbing his things and dashed out of the classroom. He needed to get away from everyone as fast as possible. The tears had stopped but the growing pit in this stomach had gotten worse. He rushed into the restroom and placed his things on the counter. He splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. His once smooth silky hair was fuzzy and knotted, he had dark circles under his eyes and his lips were chapped and bruised. He sighed and splashed more cold water. "Get yourself together Illumi.." He snarled at himself and turned off the sink. Thank god nobody had walked in on that, he wasn't sure what he would of done. He looked at the time, it was only 2:20. Ugh. Illumi didn't care, he was going home. He could just say he didn't feel well, though father wouldn't like that. He was sure Mother wouldn't mind though. He pulled up mother's contact and called her, explaining how he had gotten sick and wished to come home. Of course she let him, she'd do anything to keep her children by her. He felt a stab of remorse remembering Hisoka, should he text him? No, leave him there. Maybe that will get the point across. "Its better this way.." Illumi told himself as he grabbed his things and walked swiftly out of the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry that this took so long-  
> Ive been having a hard time bsfdvsdfve  
> Well I hope this chap is better than the last!  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to give some criticism please do!  
> Thanks for reading my darlings <3  
> Im trying to update as fast as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've seen sooo many Hisoillu highschool AU's and I wanted to try to make one! I love writing but I'm new to it so please don't mind my typos! I based this one off of a rp I'm doing with a good friend of mine! I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update as fast as I can!
> 
> Oh and sorry if Hisoka is kinda out of character-


End file.
